The present invention relates generally to beach blankets, more particularly, this invention relates to a beach blanket assembly which includes a beach blanket having an elevated or raised peripheral border and wherein the assembly is securely anchored to the beach surface.
Typical devices for covering a particular section of the beach for protection of a beachgoer from the adverse characteristics of contact with sand generally include towels and blankets. Principal concerns with towels and blankets that lie on the surface of the beach are that they are susceptible to accumulation of sand, and disarray by wind and human forces.
Various types of inventions have attempted to alleviate these concerns (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,230 and U.S. Pat. No. 270,133). More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,333 by Kaiser et al. discloses a self-supporting beach blanket which rests on the beach surface and includes a continuous spring steel hoop attached to the peripheral edge of the blanket. Although the blanket remains fully extended, such arrangement does not solve the problem of accumulation of sand on the surface and further should wind get under the blanket, the blanket will act as a sail and be carried away by the wind.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,430 by Nicoll, discloses a beach blanket having a liquid filled plastic tube secured around the perimeter to provide weight and shape to the beach blanket which rests on the surface of the beach. In this arrangement, for the weight to not be unduly cumbersome requires the diameter of the tube to be relatively small, thus affording little protection from sand accumulating on the surface.
A further example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,653 by Klein, describes a beach blanket staking device whereby four such devices are secured to the beach surface. Clothespins on the stakes are attached to opposite upturned edges of a beach blanket. Again the problem of accumulation of sand is encountered as well as the ease in which the blanket can be detached from the clothespins.